Daichi x Reader
by PandaUnicorn69
Summary: Voici un petit Daichi x femReader , pour celles qui apprécient beaucoup le capitaine de Karasuno , bonne lecture


Salut tout le monde voici un petit Daichi x femReader , j'espère que ça vous plaira , c'est un reader que j'ai aussi mit sur mon Wattpad , je m'excuse d'avances si des fautes d'orthographes font leur apparition en masse ou même pour la conjugaison . N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis , vos avis m'aide à m'améliorer bisous :3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils appartiennent seulement et uniquement à Haruichi Furudate .

* * *

Indications :

( T/p ) : Ton prénom

( T/n ) : Ton nom

( C/c ) : Couleur cheveux

( C/ y ) : Couleur des yeux

( L / c ) : Longueur cheveux

( T / pss ) : Ta passion

On pouvait entendre comme à l'accoutumée à l'intérieur du gymnase du lycée de Karasuno , des crissements de baskets , des bruits de rebonds et des ballons qui tombent plus ou moins fortement au sol ainsi que des petites exclamations de déception ou de joie . Mais rien n'était plus normal que ça car l'équipe s'entraînait tous les soirs après les cours en vue des prochains matchs contre les autres équipes . Et cette équipe était menée par un jeune terminale , très protecteur avec son équipe , qui n'hésitait pas à remonter le moral des troupes quand le besoin se faisait mais qui néanmoins savait trouver les mots juste pour les motiver afin qu'ils se donnent à fond .

Et donc ce soir comme à son habitude , l'équipe s'entraînait afin de travailler ses points forts pour les perfectionner , et tout cela dans la bonne humeur , enfin presque pour tous .

Yachi , la nouvelle manager depuis quelques temps déjà de l'équipe de volley , était en admiration devant le travail de tous , puis elle qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis avant , se sentait bien , ici , avec toute cette bonne ambiance entre tous .

 _ **Plus loin sur le terrain**_

Un petit roux avait l'air d'avoir des ressorts intégrés à ses baskets tellement il sautillait dans tous les sens .

Shoyo : Waouh Kageyama , c'était incroyable cette passe , je crois vraiment qu'on s'améliore comparé à il y a une semaine . Mes rebonds sont mieux qu'avant et on est plus synchros . C'est pas génial , dit il des étoiles pleins les yeux .

Tobio : Oui enfin , ce que je vois surtout c'est que t'as encore des petits problèmes à certains moments pour viser , boke .

Shoyo : T'es méchant Bakageyama , pourquoi faut toujours que tu me remballe quand je suis content pour quelque chose , il fit une moue digne d'un enfant attristé par le fait que ses parents ne lui prenne pas le jouet qu'il souhaite .

Tobio : Parce que t'es un idiot , que t'as du mal à avoir les pieds sur terre et que je suis toujours obligé de te rappeler qu'on ne doit pas rester sur nos acquis , dit il avec sa tête très sérieuse , toujours fidèle à lui même .

Shoyo : Tu pourrais pas juste arrêté de faire ta tête chelou , et pour une fois être un peu …. Content ?

Kei plus loin suivait depuis le début leur " scène de ménage " .

Il pouffait de rire . Tobio avait repéré que Kei se moquait de lui .

Tobio : Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?!

Kei : Rien , le Roi , je me disais juste en fait que je pensais avec un peu d'espoir que tu avais changé , mais en fait tu restes toujours aussi froid , comme avant ….. c'est désolant ….. J'aurais presque de la compassion pour toi , presque je dis bien , dit-il en rigolant .

Tobio commençait à voir rouge .

Daichi , le fameux capitaine de l'équipe , était en train de parler à son ami et acolyte de toujours , Koushi , et observait la scène . De peur que ça tourne mal , il préféra intervenir .

Koushi : Ouais tu as raison tu devrais peut être y aller , on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec ces trois là .

Daichi s'avança vers le fameux duo à la tendue bizarre et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun .

Daichi : Vous faites du bon travail les garçon , veillez cependant à ne pas vous dispersez en disputes inutiles , sinon je me verrai obligé de vous mettre dehors pour vous rafraîchir les idées , comme en début d'année , vous comprenez ? Ca serait dommage , non , dit il avec une tête pour le moins effrayante ( **NDA : mais très drôle XD** )

Les deux commencèrent à avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos . Entendre leur capitaine dire des choses pareilles avec une tête comme celle ci , avait tendance à toujours les impressionner . Et puis ils ne voulaient pas arrêter l'entraînement , ils étaient tellement heureux de pouvoir être dans cette équipe et de pratiquer le sport qu'ils aimaient tant .

Il se retourna ensuite vers Kei toujours avec sa tête effrayante .

Daichi : Ca vaut pour toi aussi Tsukishima …

Kei repartit donc , bougon de ne pas pouvoir embêter le roi , dans son coin , afin de continuer son entraînement .

Les deux autres firent donc de même .

Daichi repartit donc voir Koushi afin de reprendre sa discussion avec lui là où elle en était .

Koushi rigola un peu ayant suivi toute la scène .

Koushi : C'est bon , les " trois petits cochons " sont réconciliés ?

Daichi : Nan ils ont trop de fierté pour ça , mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne dérangeront personne et qu'ils ne se battront pas .

Koushi : Oui , donc comme je te disais avant que tu n'ailles les voir , de ce que Takeda Sensei m'a dit tout à l'heure , il est train de négocier pour nous ré-organiser prochainement un camp d'entraînement comme celui de la dernière fois .

Daichi : C'est génial , c'est vraiment un pilier pour ce club , je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans lui .

Koushi : Pas grand chose je pense , car sinon ca serait à nous de faire ce qu'il fait et je ne pense qu'on en serait capable aussi bien que lui .

Daichi : Tu as raison . D'ailleurs en parlant de pilier pour le club , j'ai discuté avec Kiyoko plus tôt dans la journée et elle m'a dit que nous aurions une nouvelle manager , qui viendrait comme Yachi à l'époque nous observait afin de voir si le boulot de manager ici lui plait , demain .

Koushi : Elle fait vraiment du bon boulot pour recruter la " relève du club "

Daichi : Oui tu as raison …. D'ailleurs en parlant du club , il commence à se faire tard , c'est l'heure déjà . Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer .

Koushi : Dejà ?! Ca me fait penser qu'il faut pas que je traîne , j'ai promis à Noya de l'aider pour réviser en littérature contemporaine , parce qu' il a la trouille de ne pas pouvoir venir aux prochains camps d'entraînement , Takeda Sensei a été très strict à ce sujet .

Daichi : Je comprends , je serais le même à sa place , dit il en rigolant légèrement .

Une fois le point fait avec le coach Ukai et Takeda Sensei , tous se rendirent aux vestiaires . ( **NDA : où n'importe quel garçon ou fille rêverait de se rendre XD** )

Une fois changés , chacun comme à son habitude pris le chemin pour rentrer chez lui et Takeda Sensei ferma le gymnase .

Une fois dehors , comme l'avait dit auparavant Koushi , il était avec Yuu .

Koushi : Bon , et bien , bonne soirée Daichi , dit il avec un grand sourire .

Daichi : Bonne soirée à toi aussi Suga . Et , bonnes révisions Noya .

Yuu changea de tête , sa tête était décomposée .

Yuu : Tu as vraiment l'art de donner du baume au coeur aux gens , capitaine , dit il avec un faux sourire . Suga , tu crois qu'il est encore temps de décliner ta proposition de m'aider à réviser , dit il avec une tête peu convaincue .

Koushi : Nan , nan , chose promise , chose due , je vais t'aide à réviser jeune libéro , dit il avec un sourire diabolique .

 _ **Quelques instants plus tard**_

Koushi était en train de trainer Yuu par le manteau pour qu'il le suive et Yuu se débatter .

Yuu : NAN , DAICHIII ! AIDE MOI J'AI PEUR , JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOIII !

Koushi , avec un petit rictus : Tu verras tout se passera bien , n'aies pas peur , dès que tu auras compris et assimilé la leçon je te laisserai rentrer chez toi .

Daichi rigola à pleins poumons .

Yuu , en criant : NAN , AIDES MOI DAICHI , SI TU ES UN BON SAMARITAIN SAUVE MOI DE CE DEMON , JE N'Y SURVIVRAI PAS !

Daichi : Désolé Noya , il se fait tard je dois rentrer chez moi , bonne soirée , fit il avec un petit sourire ironique .

 _Dans la pénombre ce soir là , alors que le capitaine rentrer chez lui , on pu entendre les cris désespérés , perçant le brouillard (_ _ **il y a même pas de brouillard en plus XD**_ _) , d'un jeune libéro en plein désespoir , c'était transperçant ….._

 **PDV ( T/p)**

Patron du restaurant : Allez , ( t/p ) , c'est la fin de ton service , la petite qui prend le prochain service devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes , tu peux aller te changer .

( T/p ) : Merci beaucoup à vous , et bonne soirée , dis-je en souriant .

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires afin d'aller me changer .

 _Pfiiooou , quelle journée , heureusement qu'elle se termine enfin , je vais pouvoir en rentrant prendre un bon repas , une bonne douche et discuter avec Yachi , j'ai hâte ._

 _ **Plus loin dans le restaurant**_

…. : Eh , elle est mignonne la petite ( c/c ) , c'est une nouvelle employée dans ce resto .

….: Ouais j'avoue elle est vraiment jolie , ça te dirait qu'on aille aimablement la saluer , quand elle seras sortie d'ici .

….. : Tu penses à la même chose que moi , dit il en rigolant grassement .

Une fois prête , je sors dehors et prends mon téléphone dans mon sac , je vais appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je rentre , pour pas qu'ils s'inquiètent .

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à les appeler , j'ai comme une étrange sensation , celle de quelqu'un qui me suivrait . Ce qui vu la nuit tombée , et le fait que je soie seule , ne me rassure pas vraiment . Paniquée , je décide de hâter le pas pour rentrer chez moi .

 _Plus j'avance et plus ce sentiment persiste …._

 _J'ai peur …._

 _Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ….._

 _Je ne voit qu'une solution ….. prendre mes jambes à mon cou et ….. courir !_

Je me mets alors à courir à perdre haleine afin de rejoindre ma maison au plus vite , mais mes craintes se confirme , deux hommes me poursuivent eux aussi en courant derrière .

 _Faut que j'aille plus vite …._

Mais un des deux arrive à me choper le bras .

….. : Alors ma belle , tu croyais aller où comme ça ?!

(T/p) : Lâchez moi , espèce de porc , vous me faites mal …..

….. : Aller , calme toi chérie , pourquoi tu t'énerves , on t'a rien fait de mal , on veut juste discuter gentiment avec toi .

L'autre gros lourd arrive alors à son tour .

Il me mate avec des yeux vicieux de haut en bas , ça me dégoutes , j'aurais presque envie de vomir .

…. : Allez viens on va allez dans cette petite rue , on sera tranquilles tous les trois pour discuter .

…. : Aller ma jolie il a raison , on veut juste parler .

( T/p ) : NAN , LACHEZ MOIII ! AIE , JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !

L'un d'entre eux m'assena une gifle pour me faire taire .

…. : Tu vas la fermer , espèce de salope , tu vas nous faire repérer , dis encore un mot et je te promets que je me contenterai pas d'une simple gifle la prochaine fois !

Ma vue se mit alors à être brouillée par les larmes , j'étais fatiguée par ma journée , j'avais mal aux bras , ces derniers malmenés par les deux assaillants , et puis j'avais mal au visage avec cette gifle …..

 _Ca y est c'est la fin …._

 _Ils vont me violer ici , dans cette ruelle déserte , il fait complètement nuit , et presque personne ne passe dans ce coin …._

 _Me tuer sûrement ….._

 _Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu réaliser tant de projets dans ma vie ….._

 _Notamment aider mes parents comme je le voulais …._

 _Papa …. Maman ….. Je vous aimes ….._

 **PDV Daichi**

 _Bon bah moi ce soir , je pense que comme je me suis avancé dans mes devoirs et mes révisions pour les examens , je vais me permettre une petite soirée devant la télé , avec , des chips pourquoi pas …. Si Suga était là il me dirait à quel point diététiquement parlant les chips sont mauvaises pour la santé_ , **pensais je en rigolant** .

 _J'allais faire un saut par le restaurant du coin pour saluer le patron , qui est un vieil ami de mes parents comme c'était sur le chemin , mais c'est drôle , j'ai l'impression que mon ouïe me joue des tours , j'ai l'impression d'entendre une fille pleurer ._

 _Peut être que mon esprit fait des siennes …. oui mais dans le doute ….. et si vraiment une fille pleurait ou était en danger …. je ne devrais pas jeter un oeil par acquis de conscience …._

 _Allez assez réfléchi mon vieux Daichi , allons jeter un coup d'oeil rapidement afin de s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une hallucination auditive ._

 _Je regardas rapidement un peu partout , puis j'entendis du bruit dans une ruelle derrière moi , à peu près à deux cent mètres , je vais aller voir c'était quoi ce bruit ._

 _J'arrive devant la fameuse ruelle , et …_

 _Deux hommes , sont avec une jeune fille , mais la jeune fille pleure à chaudes larmes , ils sont en train de l'agresser , mais pour m'en assurer je vais m'approcher …. En plus je crois reconnaître l'uniforme de Karasuno , c'est une fille de notre lycée ._

 **PDV ( t/p )**

…. : J'ai entendu du bruit , quelqu'un approche .

 _Quoi , quelqu'un arrive ….._

? : Cette fille n'est pas votre amie , je me trompe , je peux savoir ce que vous lui faites là , elle a l'air terrorisée .

 _C'est peut être mon sauveur , il a vu que ces deux gars étaient des ordures qui me voulaient du mal . Il est assez grand de ce que je vois avec la nuit ; brun , une carrure de sportif à première vue et il porte sur son visage une expression grave , cette tête si elle m'était adressée , m'aurait sûrement faite pleurer ._

…. : Qu'est ce que tu racontes gamin , cette fille est notre amie , regarde on avait une petite discussion en tête à tête . N'est ce pas petite ?

 _Je dois répondre quoi , je sais pas ce que les deux autres vont me faire si je réponds pas correctement ….._

? : Très bien alors j'ai une question pour vous , moi même j'ai des amis , et je connais leur prénom , pourriez vous me citez le sien s'il vous plaît ?

 _Les deux commencent à s'énerver , c'est mauvais signe ….._

…. : Ferme ta gueule gamin , tu nous fais chier , laisse nous avec elle et rentre chez toi , à moins que tu veuilles qu'on te démolisses le portrait …

 _Le garçon s'avance vers eux et …. Il vient de leur mettre un crochet du droit dans le ventre . Les deux on du mal à se relever ._

 _Oh , il s'avance vers moi je crois . Il me tend la main ._

? : Suis moi , je ne te veux aucun mal , partons vite d'ici , j'ai juste fais ça pour nous permettre de nous enfuir , ca les retiendra pas longtemps .

( t/p ) : D'accord …

 _Il me pris donc la main et on courra pendant plusieurs mètres sans s'arrêter , d'ailleurs je sentais que si on continuais j'allais pas tarder à m'effondrer …._

 _Finalement on s'arrête assez loin pour que les deux ne nous retrouve pas et on arrive dans un parc . Epuisée , je décide de m'asseoir sur un banc , le garçon ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à me rejoindre sur ce dernier ._

 _ **PDV Daichi**_

On va rester là quelques minutes , histoire de reprendre notre souffle .

Je devrais peut être lui demander comment elle va pour commencer . La pauvre , elle est en pleurs .

Je lui tends alors des mouchoirs .

Daichi : Tiens , prends les , dit il avec un sourire chaleureux .

(T/p) : Merci , réponda t elle en reniflant .

 _Puis elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage ._

 _Je l'observais , ca me rend malade que des gens comme ceux qui l'ont agressés existent , enfin mon pauvre Daichi on refera pas le monde , malheureusement , des choses comme ça arrive tout les jours ._

 _Ses yeux ( c / y ) étaient rougis et gonflés à force d'avoir pleurer , et sa respiration était toujours saccadée , bien qu'elle avait l'air un plus sereine qu'auparavant . Ses yeux étaient vraiment beaux , ils s'accordent d'ailleurs en un ensemble adorable avec ses ( l / c ) ( c / c ) ….. Attends tu viens de penser à quoi là …. Tu dérailles mon pauvre Daichi reprends toi , ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses , dans un moment pareil . Merde je crois que c'est trop tard , mes joues commencent à chauffer , j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais en train de rougir , quel idiot je fais …_

Elle me tendis alors le paquet de mouchoirs que je lui avait passé auparavant .

Daichi : Garde le , j'insiste , dit il en souriant .

( t/p ) : Merci , tu es vraiment gentil .

Daichi : C'est rien .

(T/p ) , en pleurant à chaudes larmes et essayant de les essuyer avec sa main : Merci , milles fois , je pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fais ce soir , tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je te suis reconnaissante . J'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie , j'ai cru que j'allais ….

Puis elle s'effondra de nouveau en larmes .

Elle est vraiment adorable …. Qu'est ce qui me prends ce soir , ca doit surement être la fatigue …. En même temps le coach est un tyran avec nous .

 **Flashback**

 **( Plus tôt dans la journée )**

Keishin : Ah tiens Daichi , tu tombes bien .

Daichi : Oui coach , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 _Ca sent jamais bon quand il me dit les choses sur un ton aussi gentil …._

Keishin : J'aimerais qu'il y ait du "rendement" ce soir à l'entraînement ,car depuis une semaine le rythme des entraînements est un peu "pantouflard" si tu vois ce que je veux dire , les gars de l'équipe ont tendance à prendre ces derniers temps le terrain pour un salon de thé , je voudrais un peu moins de parlotte et plus d'actions , si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

Daichi : Oui je vois , ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais le point avec l'équipe à ce sujet .

Keishin , avec un grand sourire : Génial , je suis content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes , car tu sais , si un capitaine ne sait pas se faire écouter de son équipe quand elle est dissipée je connais des moyens de résoudre ce problème …. Comme …. Disons …. Doubler l'entraînement du capitaine s'ils n'écoutent pas par exemple , à bon entendeur celui qui m'écoute .

Daichi : Oui , je pense avoir compris .

Puis le coach partit .

 _Effrayant_ ….

 **Fin du flashback**

Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire pourrait choquer la plupart des gens étant donné qu'on se connaît depuis moins d'une heure , mais …

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer .

Daichi avait un sourire très chaleureux , plein de bonté .

Daichi : Tu ne risques plus rien , je suis là . Je sais que cette soirée a été éprouvante pour toi mais il faut essayer de sécher tes larmes , tu risques de tomber malade sinon …... Au fait , je me présente , moi c'est Daichi .

Elle releva alors la tête , ses larmes avaient cessées de couler , et elle arborait un léger sourire , bien que l'expression de son regard reflétait …. une certaine incompréhension.

Est ce que le fait que je l'aurait prise dans mes bras pour la calmer l'aurait …. Choquée ?

Je me mis à rougir alors comme jamais auparavant .

Elle esquissa un léger rire , sûrement dû à ma réaction .

 **PDV ( t/p )**

( t/p ) : Moi c'est ( t/p ) , ( t/p ) ( t/n ) . Merci de m'avoir remonter le moral , tu es vraiment un garçon génial .

Daichi rougissa un peu à cette déclaration .

( t/p ) : Au fait je vois que tu portes l'uniforme de Karasuno ? Désolée , dit elle gênée , je suis peut être un peu trop curieuse .

Daichi : Nan , ne t'en fait pas , oui je viens du lycée de Karasuno , je suis en terminale .

( t/p ) : Moi je suis en première année comme Yachi .

Daichi : Je vais te raccompagner chez toi , tes parents doivent sans doute se faire un sang d'encre , mais avant je vais appeler un numéro , je reviens .

 _Il partit plus loin , j'entendais tout ce qu'il disait au téléphone , comme il parlait fort . Il avait appelé la police et expliquer ce qui s'était passé ce soir , il avait décrit comme il avait pu ce qu'il se souvenait physiquement de mes deux agresseurs . Ce garçon est vraiment adorable . En plus tout à l'heure quand il m'a sourit , j'ai eu une sensation bizarre à l'intérieur de la poitrine , comme si nous n'étions plus que tous les deux dans notre bulle , pourtant ce qui s'était passé m'avait retournée , mais je me sentais bien avec lui . Il dégage un truc particulier que je n'ai jamais perçu auparavant chez quelqu'un . J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître , c'est juste que je vois pas comment , je suis pas le genre de fille à faire le premier pas . Espérons juste que j'aurais encore d'autres occasions de passer du temps avec lui ._

 _Oh , je le vois qui reviens vers moi ._

Daichi : Désolé de t'avoir laissée .

(T/p ) : C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas .

Daichi : J'ai signalé ce qui s'est passé ce soir afin d'éviter que ces deux gars ne s'en prennent à une autre jeune femme .

(T/p ) : Merci du fond du coeur , dit elle avec un grand sourire .

Daichi : Pas la peine de me remercier , je pense que n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ma place .

(T/p ) : Peut être , mais là c'est toi qui m'a sauvée , donc merci .

 _L'atmosphère s'est vraiment réchauffée , mon impression de tout à l'heure se confirme , je me sens vraiment bien avec lui ….._

Daichi : Bon maintenant que j'ai passé cet appel , je vais pouvoir te raccompagner chez toi .

( T/p ) : Tu sais , tu n'es pas obligé , tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi , je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse . En plus tes parents doivent s'inquiéter .

Daichi : Ne t'inquiète pas , ça ne me dérange pas , et puis je me sentirais plus serein de savoir que tu es rentrée chez toi sans problèmes . De plus , mes parents ont l'habitude avec mes entraînements de volley que je rentre tard parfois .

( T/p ) : Oh , tu joues au volley . C'est génial , tu connais Yachi alors ?

Daichi : Oui , notre manager , elle est vraiment très gentille et elle est d'un grand soutien pour l'équipe . Yachi est une de tes amies ?

( T/p ) : Oui , en fait Yachi et moi sommes des amies d'enfance , on se connaît toutes les deux depuis la primaire . On a fait la primaire entière ensemble , ensuite on a été séparées au collège , puis on s'est retrouvées au lycée . J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée , c'est une amie qui m'est chère .

Daichi : Moi , l'endroit où je me sens le mieux , c'est avec mon équipe . C'est sûr , que des fois ils peuvent former une sacré paire d'idiots et qu'ils ont des caractères assez particuliers …. Mais je me dis que c'est mon moteur pour me donner de la volonté pour chacune de mes journées , je n'oublie pas que malgré le fait que je sois le capitaine , ils sont ma famille , et je ne serais rien sans eux …. Enfin je t'embête peut être avec mes récits sur le volley et mon équipe , tu dois avoir envie de rentrer vite chez toi et profiter de ta famille .

( T/p ) : Nan tu ne m'embêtes pas , au contraire je me disais que tu avais de la chance d'avoir autant de bons amis , moi je n'ai que Yachi . D'ailleurs , ça me fait penser , tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de volley , tu m'as dis ?

Daichi : Oui , pourquoi ?

( T/p ) : Eh bien , Yachi me parle énormément de votre club de volley , elle dit à quelle point elle se sent épanouie avec vous dans ce club , donc ça m'a intriguée et il y a une semaine je lui ai demandée s'il y avait encore de la place pour être manager . Elle m'a répondu qu'elle pensais que oui , mais que pour en être sûre , je devrais demander à une fille qui s'appelle Kiyoko en terminale , chose que j'ai faite . Cette fille a d'ailleurs été adorable avec moi , et m'a assurée que oui . Elle m'a donc dit que si je le souhaitais je pouvais passer et voir si le boulot de manager avec Yachi me plairait , je lui ai donc demandé si …..

Daichi : …. Tu pouvais venir demain , je me trompe ?

( T/p ) : Elle t'en a parlé ?

Daichi : Oui , j'en ai discuté avec elle plus tôt dans la journée . J'espère de tout coeur que tu te plairas avec nous et que tu souhaiteras rester . Tu verras , ils sont tous très gentils , je te préviens juste ils ont tous des personnalités bien différentes .

( T/p ) : J'ai hâte de les rencontrer alors .

 **PDV Daichi**

 _On pris alors le chemin pour que je la raccompagne chez elle ._

 _On discutait durant le trajet de pleins de choses . Elle me racontait sa passion pour ( t / pss ) , ses aventures avec Yachi en primaire , comment par exemple une fois elles souhaitaient faire une blague à un garçon de leur classe qui les embêtaient , qu'elles voulaient lui lancer sur la tête du haut d'une fenêtre , un ballon plein de peinture bleue et que finalement elle ont lâchées le ballon au mauvais moment , sur la tête d'un des instits de leur école qui passait par là . Ca me rappelle au début de l'année avec la perruque du directeur_ , **rigolais je intérieurement** . _Elle rigolait à certains moments d'un petit rire , il n'était pas très fort mais il était très joli ._ _Puis quand elle me racontait ça , elle était pleine de vie , elle rayonnait , tout le contraire de ce que j'avais pu voir d'elle tout à l'heure . Elle était un peu comme un papillon pleins de couleurs posé sur un arbre . Certes le paysage autour était bien , mais par sa beauté et sa vivacité en bougeant ses ailes , il attire l'attention , on s'intéresse à lui et finalement à la fin , on souhaitait juste contemplé un arbre et on découvre quelque chose de magnifique auquel on ne s'attendait pas …. Qu'est ce qui me prends moi … !? Je délires complètement ...à mon avis mon bento ce midi ne devait pas être très frais …. Ou Suga m'a mis quelque chose dedans …. En plus je pense que ça doit être ça , depuis tout à l'heure je me sens pas dans mon assiette . J'ai le coeur qui s'emballe sans arrêt sans raison , puis j'ai une sensation bizarre dans le ventre , j'ai du mal digéré mon repas de ce midi et enfin pour finir , j'ai les pensées toutes embrouillées , ma tête est devenue un véritable fouilli …. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas Suga qui m'a fait ça , sinon je crois que je me sentirais obligé de sauver mon honneur et celui de Noya pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir à la fin de l'entraînement ._

 _On arriva enfin chez elle ._

( T/p ) : Merci , milles fois merci encore une fois . Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour t'exprimer ma gratitude .

Daichi : Ne t'inquiètes pas , comme je te le déjà dit tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier , le plus beau remerciement que tu m'es fait c'est d'être saine et sauve , c'est le principal .

 _Elle se mit à rougir ._

 _Ca y'est moi aussi je me mets à rougir , qu'est ce qui m'arrive ce soir …_

Daichi : Bon et bien on se voit à l'entraînement demain , bonne nuit à toi ( t/p ) - chan ….

( T/p ) : Bonne nuit Daichi-kun , rentres bien !

Daichi : Pas de soucis .

 _Je lui souris en lui faisant un signe de la main et je rentra chez moi , je mourrais de faim . Mon ventre avait d'ailleurs grogné plusieurs fois sur le trajet , ce qui m'avait valu un grand rire de la part de ( t/p ) …. Cette fille est vraiment adorable , j'espère que le club lui plaira et qu'elle restera ,_ _ **nous**_ _avons besoin d'elle ….._

 **Fin PDV**

 **Ellipse**

 **Le lendemain**

Finalement le lendemain , comme prévu ( t/p ) , vint rencontrer les différents membres du club et observer leur travail . Elle fit la rencontre de tous . Elle trouvait que Shoyo était une boule d'énergie mais qu'il était très gentil , et très drôle . Que Tobio faisait une tête semblable au grumpy cat . Que Kei était …. gentil , oui c'est ça gentil . Tanaka et Yuu eux n'avaient pas perdu une minute et avaient commencé à lui tourner autour mais comme ( t/p ) était sympa , elle leur avait fait comprendre gentiment qu'elle n'était pas intéressée , ils ont donc lâché l'affaire … pour le moment …. ( **NDA : je rigoles bien sur XD** )

Elle trouvait Asahi , très impressionnant aux premiers abords mais elle fut mise très rapidement en confiance quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était assez peureux et timide , elle le trouvait aussi très gentil . Puis Daichi lui présenta Koushi , le courant passa très vite , elle s'entendit bien avec . Puis elle fit la rencontre du coach et de Takeda Sensei avec qui elle discuta un moment et avec lesquels elle avait l'air de s'amuser .

Ce jour là , l'entraînement resta sérieux ( oui Daichi prenait aux sérieux les " menaces " du coach ) mais il y avait une excellente ambiance , très légère et chaleureuse .

 **Ellipse**

La semaine passa , ( t/p ) avait finalement adoré le club et avait dit oui pour être manager . Elle était tellement heureuse . Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et pouvait faire cette activité avec sa meilleure amie . Et puis elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Daichi . Ils discutaient presque tout le temps ensemble , ils mangeaient ensemble aux côtés d'Asahi et de Koushi le midi , et Daichi la raccompagner même tous les soirs chez elle , pour sa sécurité , puis aussi car tout les deux commençaient vraiment à s'attacher l'un à l'autre ….

Le lendemain ( t/p ) avait un cours décalé sur son temps de club , elle ne pouvait donc pas venir , ce qui renda d'ailleurs très triste cette dernière . Mais un certain gris avait dans l'idée de discuter avec son meilleur ami et capitaine , cette occasion tomba alors très bien .

 **Plus tard dans la journée , lors de l'entraînement**

Koushi et Daichi comme souvent avant de s'entraîner , discutaient des plannings des prochains matchs et des entraînements en général , mais ce soir , Koushi voulait parler de quelque chose en particulier à son meilleur ami .

…..

Koushi : Au fait Daichi je voulais te parlais de quelque chose ?

Daichi : Oui Suga , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Koushi : Ca concerne ( t/p ) - chan …

A l'entente de ce nom , les joues de Daichi prirent une légère teinte rosée .

Daichi : Oui c'est pour quoi ?

Koushi : Ne faites pas l'innocent Mr Sawamura , je viens de voir votre réaction quand j'ai prononcé son prénom , je sais bien qu'il y a anguille sous roches .

Daichi : Qu'est ce que tu racontes Suga , je comprends rien à ce que tu veux me dire , soit plus clair .

Koushi : J'ai bien vu que la flèche de Cupidon t'avait touché .

Daichi : L-la flèche de Cupidon ? Mais je ne suis amoureux de personne .

Koushi : Ah oui …. Même pas un petit peu de ( t/p ) - chan ? , dit il avec un sourire sadique .

Daichi manqua de s'entrucher .

Daichi : Ca va pas de dire des choses pareilles , j'ai failli m'étouffer .

Puis il rougit légèrement .

Daichi : P-puis qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça d'abord ? , dit il sur un ton peu convaincant .

Koushi : Je ne sais pas moi …. Le fait que toi le capitaine qui dirige d'une main de fer l'équipe de Karasuno avec un calme olympien perds totalement ses moyens quand on parle d'elle , ta manière de la regarder comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde avec un grand sourire , le fait que tu es plus épanoui que d'habitude , le fait que tu sois triste quand elle n'est pas là comme ce soir par exemple …. Mais ça ce ne sont que deux ou trois exemples sur les vingtaines que je pourrais te donner , dit il en rigolant légèrement .

Daichi devint alors tout rouge .

Daichi : Bon Suga , je te laisse assurer la fin de l'entraînement avec les autres et le coach , je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi , je me sens un peu fébrile et fatigué . Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide sur le terrain dans cet état .

Koushi : Pas de soucis , repose toi bien surtout et fais attention à toi .

Daichi : Ne t'en fais pas , à demain Suga .

Koushi : A demain Daichi .

Daichi prévint Takeda Sensei et le coach Ukai qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui . Le coach lui avait dit de prendre soin de lui . Les autres étaient étonnés sur le terrain , ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur capitaine dans cet état .

Daichi se rendit donc aux vestiaires , se changea , puis fis le chemin jusque chez lui en ressassant dans son esprit ce que lui avait dit Koushi auparavant .

En rentrant chez lui , il fit ses devoirs , mangea , pas beaucoup , mais avec sa famille , il alla se doucher , se mit en pyjama et s'installa dans son lit , s'enroulant dans sa couverture , pensif .

Les paroles de Koushi circulaient sans cesse dans sa tête . Puis , pour ne pas arranger la situation , par moments , l'image de ( t/ p ) venait se glisser dans son esprit ce qui lui valait d'avoir le visage écarlate .

 _J'ai chaud , je meurs de chaud , même quand j'enlève ma couverture ça ne change rien …. Et puis je n'arrête de penser à elle …_

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir compte tenu de son état et de sa journée assez fatigante .

 **Ellipse** ( **NDA : Désolée si je fais beaucoup d'ellipses , mais c'est pour éviter des détails qui pourraient ralentir l'histoire et la rendre un peu trop longue et rébarbative :3** )

La journée du lendemain passa très lentement pour Daichi qui repensait sans cesse à ce que son ami lui avait dit la veille . Il était d'ailleurs tellement dans les nuages , que cela lui avait valu d'être réprimander quelques fois par ses professeurs . ( t/p ) , l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué tout au long de la journée , et cela l'inquiétait , Daichi était devenu quelqu'un de très important pour elle . Oui , elle pense avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui , elle en est même pratiquement sûre . Mais pour le moment , elle n'en a encore parlé à personne , même pas à sa meilleure amie , Yachi . C'est une fille assez timide , donc elle préfère être sûre de ses sentiments déjà et voir peut être pour demander conseil à son amie ensuite .

 **Le soir à la fin de l'entraînement**

Tout le monde , sauf Daichi , se rend dans les vestiaires afin de se changer . Daichi a décidé de s'entraîner concernant ses réceptions afin d'encore s'améliorer , il n'est pas satisfait de lui , puis cela lui permettra de se changer les idées .

Durant ce temps tout le monde était sorti . D'ailleurs dehors on pouvait entendre un jeune feinteur hurler dans la pénombre ( **NDA : #koushilemachiaveliqueleretour XD** ) car il devait réviser avec son aîné pour les examens qui approchent ….

PDV ( t/p )

 _Daichi-kun est vraiment étrange depuis ce matin , il agit comme s'il était stressé ou quelque chose comme ça . Ca commence à m'inquiéter . Le problème c'est que je ne voudrais pas faire preuve de curiosité mal placée en lui demandant qu'est ce qui le mine , d'un autre côté je ne supporte pas de le voir dans un tel état , je voudrais l'aider comme il l'a fait pour moi , même si je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose en comparaison de ce qu'il a fait pour moi . Que faire ? …..._

Tout le monde était parti , Takeda Sensei avait laissé les clés à Daichi afin qu'il puisse fermer le gymnase une fois son entraînement fini .

Daichi s'était rendu compte que ( t/p ) n'était pas encore partie , ça le rendait un peu nerveux d'être seul avec elle .

 _Daichi s'approche de moi …. J'ai le coeur qui tambourine , je crois que ca me mets mal à l'aise qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux dans le gymnase …_

Daichi : Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

( t/p ) : Non , mes parents travaillent tard ce soir, alors je prends mon temps pour rentrer chez moi , et puis depuis la dernière fois avec l'incident , je préfères pas rentrer chez moi seule . En plus je me suis arrangée avec le patron du restaurant où je travaille , pour ne plus travailler que les weeks ends , seulement mes horaires seront plus longs qu'en semaine , mais ca ne me dérange pas . Ca me permets de pouvoir être avec vous comme ça pour les entrainements .

Daichi : Je comprends , ca te dis de rester avec moi et de m'aider à m'entraîner , je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour lancer le ballon afin que je perfectionne ma réception pour les balles hautes , enfin si tu veux ? , dit il timidement .

( t / p ) : Bien sur je veux bien , dit elle en souriant .

 **PDV Daichi**

 _Je crois que je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas dit non , pensa t- il en souriant ._

Ils commencèrent alors l'entraînement . Ils discutaient en même temps . De pleins de choses , et ils riaient . L'ambiance était particulière , comme le premier soir , celui de l'incident , où ils avaient fait connaissance .

Au bout d'un moment ( t/ p ) décida de tâter le terrain comme on dit , en essayant de lui poser des questions .

( T/p ) : Au fait , Daichi -kun , je ne voudrais pas paraître trop curieuse , mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin , pas en forme . Si tu as un problème , tu sais que tu peux m'en parler . Je sais que je ne suis pas comme ton meilleur ami et qu'on se connaît depuis peu mais si tu ne vas pas bien j'aimerais pouvoir être présente pour t'écouter et t'aider comme tu m'as aidée , alors si tu veux en parler , n'hésites pas .

 _Ca y est je me mets à rougir , j'espère qu'elle ne s'en ai pas rendu compte , allez calme toi mon grand , tu vas y arriver … Reprends toi , ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves seul avec une fille ... ressaisis toi …._

Daichi : Je te remercie , c'est vraiment très gentil , mais ne t'en fais pas c'est juste de la fatigue , dis je en souriant légèrement .

 _Elle fait une tête perplexe , elle n'a pas l'air de croire en mon mensonge apparemment ._

L'entraînement continua encore plusieurs minutes dans une ambiance légèrement plus lourde , mais toujours joyeuse et finalement , à bout de souffle et épuisé , Daichi estima que c'était bon pour aujourd'hui .

Les deux jeunes adolescents s'assirent alors par terre , dos au mur du gymnase , afin pour Daichi de reprendre son souffle et pour ( t/p ) de rester avec lui .

( T/p ) : Ca va ? Comme tu étais déjà fatigué , cet entraînement a dû être éprouvant .

Daichi : O-oui ne t'inquiètes pas ça va , ça me lance juste un peu au niveau du genou mais c'est normal .

( T/p ) : Tu veux que j'ailles te chercher quelque chose de frais pour atténuer un peu la douleur ?

Daichi : Non , ne t'en fais p…..

( T/p ) : Attends je reviens ….

Elle se leva alors en trombe et parti en direction de son sac puis revins quelques instants plus tard avec une sorte de poche de glace dans les mains .

( T/p ) : Je garde souvent ce genre de poches dans mes affaires , car j'ai tendance à souvent tomber quand je fais du roller ( **NDA : ou autre sport , au choix** ) , et là il m'en restait une , c'est bien tombé .

 _Elle vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi et elle se pencha pour déposer la poche sur mon genou . Mais en relevant la tête …._

 _Nos visages furent à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre … Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux d'aussi près , ils sont magnifiques ….Et son visage me paraît mille fois plus beau qu'avant étrangement ...en plus elle se met à rougir , ça la rend adorable …. Je n'arrête pas de fixer ses lèvres …. elle risque de me trouver bizarre à la regarder comme ça , en plus mon coeur ne veut pas s'arrêter de continuer à accélérer ses battements ..._

 **PDV ( t/p )**

 _Ahhh , nos visages sont si proches , en plus je suis en train de devenir rouge comme une tomate …. j'ai l'air bête à rougir comme ça …. mon coeur tambourine , ses battements retentissent dans mes oreilles ….._

 _ **PDV Daichi**_

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je m'apprêtes à faire …._

 _Je dépose ma main sur sa joue , je la sens se tendre à ce contact , mais elle ne panique pas ….. Puis mon autre main se positionne derrière sa nuque . Je rapproche un peu plus nos visages afin que nos lèvres soient presque en contact . J'ai compris maintenant ce que Koushi voulait me dire …. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de ( t/p ) , je ne voulais juste pas me l'avouer à moi même , je sais que je prends un risque mais je veux savoir si mes sentiments sont réciproques et lui montrer mon amour pour elle …._

 _Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes , nous fermons les yeux …._

 **PDV ( t /p )**

 _C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé …._

 **PDV Daichi**

 _Ses lèvres ont un goût sucré et elle me paraissent aussi douces que du coton , ca me fait bizarre …._

 **PDV ( t/ p )**

… _car c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon , de surcroît dont je suis amoureuse …._

 **PDV Daichi et ( t /p )**

… _. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté autour de nous ….._

 _Et donc après quelques instants , ils décollent leurs lèvres et se regardent , rouges comme des écrevisses …._

Daichi : J-je suis désolé , j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur ….

( T/p ) : N-nan pas du tout …. J'ai juste été surprise , c'était si soudain … pas que je n'ai pas aimé , au contraire … en fait il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ….

Daichi : M-moi aussi , il faut que je te confesse quelque chose …. C'est pas facile à dire , je suis pas très doué avec les sentiments … Voilà , depuis le soir où je t'ai rencontré en te tirant des griffes de tes agresseurs , je n'ai plus les pieds sur terre …. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les nuages , moi qui est d'habitude quelqu'un d'assez peu expressif dans mes sentiments . Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal depuis que je t'ai rencontrée , je me sens bien avec toi comme avec personne d'autre , j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un autre . Je pense à toi tout le temps , même avant de m'endormir , j'ai perdu l'appétit , bref je suis devenu fou , de toi . Je t'aime ( t/p ) ( t/n ) , alors je sais que je prends le risque que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques mais , si tu ressens la même chose que moi , me ferais tu le plaisir d'être ma petite amie ? ….Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça , c'est la toute première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un ….

( T/p ) : Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler en matière de sentiments , alors j'espère que tu comprendras tous mes sentiments pour toi à travers ce geste ….

 **PDV ( t/p )**

 _J'approche ma bouche de ses lèvres et je l'embrasse en y mettant tout mes sentiments pour lui …. mais c'est comme si je n'en avais pas assez alors en quête de plus , instinctivement , je mords légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et il me donne l'accès à sa bouche , nos deux langues se lancent alors dans un ballet effréné et passionné …. jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle ._

 _(_ T/p ) : Je t'aime Daichi-kun , du plus profond de mon coeur , je voudrais que tu continues à me protéger , comme tu l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent , un peu comme un chevalier … dit -elle en rigolant légèrement de ce qu'elle venait de dire .

Daichi lui pris alors la main .

Daichi : Alors tu seras ma princesse …. Afin que je puisse continuer à être ton chevalier , dit il avec un sourire qui réchaufferait même un coeur de glace .

Daichi : Et appelle moi , Daichi ….

( T / p ) : Oui ... je t'aime Daichi

Daichi : Moi aussi je t'aime , rentrons , je vais te raccompagner chez toi .

( T / p ) : D'accord , dit elle avec un grand sourire que Daichi n'avait encore jamais vu , ce qui d'ailleurs le fit lui aussi sourire .

 _C'est ainsi que ce soir là , dans ce gymnase où d'habitude on entendait des crissements de baskets , des rebonds , et des ballons qui tombent au sol , et où on voyait des volleyeurs s'entraîner dans la bonne humeur …. Un couple se forma , les deux se tenant la main , comme un lien entre eux , rigolant d'un rire irradiant l'espace qui les entourait , comme une aura de bonheur , fraîchement amoureux et ensembles , ce lien était solide et ne comptait pas se briser un jour ….._


End file.
